


You Will Always Have Me

by SilverAngel19



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Blood, adult Sing & Yut Lung, yasha spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAngel19/pseuds/SilverAngel19
Summary: “You’ll always have me. You know that, right? You have to know that…”Sing remembers the times he spent with Yut Lung.





	You Will Always Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> Again, avoid this if you don't want to be spoiled on what happened in Yasha, though it's nothing too much. This could've been finished a lot earlier, but ever since Voltron s8 dropped, I was unmotivated to do anything not Voltron related (and not in a good way). So I took a little break from it and managed to finish this. 
> 
> By the time I started writing this, Wu hadn't died in the anime and I didn't know he would since in the manga it was just a nameless guard, so Wu is still alive in here.

"I'll be gone for a while for some business. I'll keep you updated, all right?" Sing said as he prepared to leave for his flight.

Yut Lung waved him off from his spot on the couch, not bothering to look up from the book he was reading.

Even though Yut Lung acted like he didn't care, he still woke early before the sun came up, just to see Sing off.

The thought warmed Sing's heart.

"You know I trust you, Sing." Yut Lung flipped a page, ink black hair falling and settling gracefully above his collarbone as his eyes finally left the page to meet Sing’s.

"I know. I just like you to know what's going on at my side of it. We may be partners in this, but you’re still my boss, after all.”

Yut Lung tsked. “I’m hardly your boss when you’ve rarely ever listened to me.”

Sing gave a hearty laugh and braced himself on the door to put on his shoes. “I’ve always hated wearing suits…” Sing muttered as he adjusted the tie around his neck.

“You’re representing the Lee family, you need to look your best. There will be others with you there at the airport as well.” Yut Lung said nonchalantly, his attention already going back to the book.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. So, where's my goodbye hug?" Sing grinned cheekily as he stretched out his arms.

Yut Lung shook his head and let out a sigh that sounded both fond and exasperated. "Oh, come here, you big oaf." He stood up on his toes to hug Sing around the shoulders.

"I can never pinpoint the moment when you got this big..." Yut Lung was still a little bitter over the height difference they had. Sing was practically towering over him, and he’d take any chance to tease Yut Lung about it.

Sing laughed as he returned the embrace, nuzzling his cheek on the silky black tresses.

It was so soft, and Sing could’ve spent the entire day just running his hands through the strands, watching them spill through the spaces between his fingers like darkened water. He knew Yut Lung liked to have his hair played, to have hands gently running through them and massaging his scalp. Yut Lung may not admit it, but he was addicted to the feeling, which was to be expected, for his brothers had only treated them with harshness and without care.

 

_“Can I try?” Sing asked one night when he watched Yut Lung went about his nightly routine._

_Yut Lung paused from where he sat at the foot of his bed, a comb in his hand._

_“...You want to comb my hair?” Yut Lung turned towards Sing and asked, wondering if he misheard him._

_“Uh… yeah.” Sing looked embarrassed as he rubbed a hand behind his neck._

_Yut Lung hesitated before agreeing. “Sure. Just don’t mess it up.”_

_Sing got onto the bed, getting himself into a comfortable position behind Yut Lung. “Well, how hard can it be?”_

_Sing took the comb from Yut Lung’s hands, lightly brushing his fingers against the other’s. Sing could already tell that the comb had cost a fortune. It was unnecessarily pretty- adorned with little gems of amethyst that Sing had no doubt were real, and floral-like patterns wrapping the entirety of the comb._

_“Did you really have to buy such a comb? I don’t even wanna know how much this costed.” Sing looked at the comb in mild disgust, as if it just spat at him._

_Yut Lung shrugged. “It looked pretty, and I had the money. Plus, it kind of suits me, don’t you think?”_

_And it does. Sing glanced at the comb and back at Yut Lung’s questioning face. The gems reminded Sing of Yut Lung’s eyes, and the flowers, of the patterns on Yut Lung’s clothes. It looked classy and elegant, just like Yut Lung._

_Yut Lung raised a brow at him, and Sing realised he took way too long to respond. “Nope. Not at all. I don’t see why you’d even say that.”_

_Yut Lung rolled his eyes. “Just get on with it. We don’t have all night.”_

_Sing shook his head. “Alright, alright! Sheesh, impatient...”_

_Yut Lung tossed a glare over his shoulder before turning away, waiting for Sing to get started._

_Sing didn’t know why, but he got a bit nervous when the comb first touched Yut Lung’s hair. Though after the third brush from the top to the ends, he found the movements to be soothing._

_By the time Sing had gotten all the tangles out, Yut Lung was practically purring in his arms. Sing would’ve teased him, but he was too mesmerised by how Yut Lung’s hair felt against his skin. Sing had the urge to just sink his fingers into those smooth dark locks, and so-without thinking-he did just that._

_Yut Lung gasped. There was an instant where his mind flashed back to the times his brothers gripped and pulled on his hair, before he remembered that they were no longer here, and those big hands in his hair were warm and gentle, nothing like his brothers’ touch._

_‘Shit.’ Sing thought as he saw Yut Lung tensed. He moved to pull away but stopped when Yut Lung relaxed and leant closer to him._

_“Sing…” Yut Lung sighed contentedly._

_“W-what?” Sing blinked, a little dazed at Yut Lung’s reaction._

_Yut Lung frowned and looked away, cheeks warming. “...Don’t stop.”_

_Sing swallowed and put his hands back onto Yut Lung’s hair, running through them softly._

_A few minutes passed when Sing realised Yut Lung had fallen asleep. He huffed and smiled fondly at the peaceful expression Yut Lung had on his face. Sing set the comb back on the dresser before carrying Yut Lung and placing him on the middle of his bed, tucking him in._

_Ever since then, Sing helped Yut Lung brush his hair before they went to sleep._

 

A few moments later, the two stepped back from the hug that probably lasted way too long to be considered normal, letting go of each other reluctantly. After years of working together, they had gotten used to each other’s presence. Not having one of them by the other’s side had always left a sort of empty feeling in their hearts.

“Well, see ya. Try not to be too mean to your servants. You need to learn to be nicer, Young Master!” Sing smirked as he waved him goodbye one last time before leaving and heading towards the limousine parked in front of the gates.

Yut Lung rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the small smile that formed upon his lips. “Go away, Sing!”

Yut Lung could still hear Sing’s light laughter as he closed the door and headed back to his room.

Now that Sing was gone, he could go back to sleep.

Laying on the enormously empty bed, delicate fists softly gripped the silk sheets as Yut Lung tried to quash down the faint feeling of loneliness in his heart. 

 

* * *

 

The bag of souvenirs Sing had been carrying fell out from his slackened grip. He stared wide-eyed at the servant before him, body going rigid at the words he just heard.

“…What?”

“Master Yut Lung has passed.” The head servant of the Lee mansion informed him, his head bowed down in fear of the upcoming wrath he had the misfortune to face.

The air in the Lee mansion had been tense and unsettling when Sing arrived back from his business trip. It was a little weird that Yut Lung hadn’t been there to pick him up at the airport, or even just gave him a phone call to welcome him back like he would normally do. He had thought that maybe Yut Lung was busy and couldn’t find the time to greet him, or that he have had a little trouble in the Chinese mafia and was taking it out on the poor servants, nothing too big or serious. But he certainly hadn’t expected _this_.

“…How?” His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.

Sing didn’t know how to feel about this. He didn’t feel anything aside from the biting cold seeping through his veins. The mansion was pin drop silent, nobody dared to make any sudden movements.

Sing clenched his fists.

“How?!” Sing roared out, and everyone within distance flinched back.

“The young master appeared to have been… assassinated. We do not know who was responsible for it.” The servant answered meekly, looking anywhere but Sing.

“Where was Wu? Was no one with him?!” Sing found it hard to believe not a single one of the highly trained bodyguards were able to protect him, especially Wu, the most loyal and talented amongst them all.

“None of them came out unscathed, but Sir Wu in particular, sustained much graver injuries. He is still recovering in his quarters as we speak…”

Sing still had countless of questions to ask, but instead just gave the servant one last glare before storming off in search of Wu.

Wu had heard the commotion downstairs and prepared himself for what was to come. Right as he sat up from his bed, with a hand gingerly pressing against the wound on his abdomen, the door slammed open.

“What the _fuck_ happened, Wu?!” Sing crossed over the room to his bed and roughly grabbed Wu by the collar of his shirt.

Wu stared up into those dark eyes, eyes so full of rage. But underneath that hot burning anger, was an underlying sense of despair that Sing had yet to process.

Looking into the pain in those eyes and feeling the trembling of those fists, caused the guilt he was carrying to worsen. Ever since the young master’s death, Wu had been so ridden with guilt and kept blaming himself for the ill fate that had befall onto his precious master.

Wu tried to get out of the bed to kneel and apologise, but because of his injury that has yet to fully heal, he nearly toppled over the bed had Sing not caught him just in time.

“Master Sing, I am so sorry... Words cannot express how deeply sorry I am for my incompetence. I was not able to protect the Young Master in your absence. I was not capable enough… and that in turn has cost the life of the Young Master. Please, I will accept any punishment given to me by you, even if it was death. It is what I deserve after-”

“Shut up!” Sing had calmed down enough for his mind to think more rationally and was appalled at Wu’s behaviour. This was probably the first time Sing saw such a torn expression on the ever emotionless man. The cool composure that he was always used to was being undone right before him. He looked at Wu, at his fast-paced breathing, at the hand discreetly clutching against his stomach. Sing immediately felt bad for taking it out on the hurt man.

“Wu… I’m sorry I snapped at you. It- it’s not your fault. You don’t-” Sing’s mind went blank, his words and sentences all jumbled up. He couldn’t think straight, couldn’t comprehend the fact that Yut Lung, who he saw merely weeks ago, was gone.

Sing placed a hand on the man’s shoulder, squeezing it slightly. “Get well soon. We’re gonna get real busy real quickly.”

The bodyguard bowed his head down in gratitude, which Sing responded with a curt nod. With a sigh, he left the room, leaving the man to go back to his rest.

His actions were unbecoming of the new leader of the Chinese underworld. What Sing needed to do was to find out who was responsible for the execution of Yut Lung’s assassination, not taking it out on anyone and everyone he sees.

 _‘_ The new leader, huh…’ Sing thought bitterly, swallowing down the taste of bile rising in his throat.

 

_“Sing, when I die… You will take over me.” Yut Lung said casually, as if he was just talking about the weather._

“ _What? What are you talking about, Yut?” Sing who was scrolling through his phone nearly dropped it after hearing that._

_Death was a normal phenomenon when you’re part of the mafia, yet it still stung Sing a little whenever Yut Lung talked about his own death so lightly, as if him being gone wouldn’t mean anything to the people who cared about him._

_“You’ll inherit everything that is of mine. What’s mine is yours, Sing.” Yut Lung said this while giving a tiny smile, showing that he was completely comfortable with the idea of it._

_Sing shouldn’t be surprised. He was Yut Lung’s right-hand man, after all. It was expected for Yut Lung to produce an heir in order to continue the lineage of the Lee family, especially since he was now the last one living. But he knew Yut Lung didn't want that. He didn’t think he was capable of having a family, no matter how many times Sing said otherwise. So it was only natural for him to pass down his leadership to his most trusted person._

_That was the day where the both of them pledged their loyalty to each other. They were already loyal to one another, and they both knew that. But this time, it was done officially in public, along with the announcement that Sing would be entrusted with all of Yut Ling’s wealth and influence, and the future of the entire Chinese underworld. It was the rarest of rare occurrences, considering how much the Chinese society values seniority and bloodlines._

 

* * *

 

The servants and guards left the room. They knew Sing needed to be left alone for the moment. Sing took slow, deliberated steps towards the casket, as if doing so could somehow prolong that harsh reality into becoming true.

Sing looked at the body in the casket.

Even in death, Yut Lung was still so beautiful. Yut Lung had a serene expression on his face, as if he was just sleeping, as if it wasn’t a casket he was lying in and that he’d wake up from his afternoon nap. It almost seemed like it, if Sing didn’t know better. Under those clothing were an array of gunshot wounds.

One to the leg, one to the stomach, one to the shoulder, and lastly- one to the heart. The final shot that sealed his fate.

Either they were really bad at their jobs, or they had fun watching the Young Master bleed out before delivering the final blow.

Sing gripped the edges of the casket tightly, knuckles turning white. “What have they done to you…”

Sing could feel his heart breaking as he registered what Yut Lung was dressed in.   

Yut Lung was dressed in his finest and favourite clothing- a dark purple, long-sleeved silk cheongsam with white and beige flowers outlined in shiny silver threads and laces running along the slit of the dress, and light coloured pants underneath. His hair was done in an intricate half side braid, leaving the rest of his ebony hair in waves that fanned across where he laid. A delicate golden moon-shaped hairpin decorated with chains of pearls and amethysts was worn near the side of his head.

Sing remembered the time Yut Lung got the clothes and the hairpin. The cheongsam was one that Yut Lung bought to attend a party where they negotiated a business deal with the Yang family. Sing remembered his flustered reaction towards Yut Lung when he first wore it and the smug expression Yut Lung had after seeing Sing in that state- Wu being a witness to Sing’s predicament- much to Sing’s embarrassment. Ever since then, it became his favourite clothing to wear for special occasions. And the hairpin…

The hairpin was a gift from Sing to Yut Lung for his birthday.

 

_Sing had eyed that hairpin for a long time. He had been walking around the streets of Hong Kong when he came across a jewelry shop that sold the piece of accessory. With just one look at it, he knew he had to get it for Yut Lung._

_The problem was that it was terribly expensive, he would need some time to save up that much money. Yut Lung’s birthday was in two months, and that hairpin costed more than three months worth of Sing’s pay. But Sing was determined, and somehow managed to persuade the shopkeeper to not sell the ornament to anyone until he came back to retrieve it._

_The day came when he surprised Yut Lung with his gift._

_“What is it, Sing?” Yut Lung sat on the chair in front of his dresser like Sing told him to. Sing had pulled Yut Lung into his bedroom right after dinner, saying he had something to show him._

_“Just close your eyes until I tell you otherwise.” Sing said as he hid the present behind his back, ignoring how Yut Lung was eyeing the action suspiciously._

_“All right.” Yut Lung sighed, and within a few moments, he felt hands gently placed on his head as something cool and thin slid into his hair._

_Sing was slightly afraid he would mess up since he’s never done this before. He hoped the way he placed it didn’t look too bad._

_“Okay… I’m done. You can open your eyes now.”_

_Sing watched as Yut Lung’s eyes fluttered open and widened, how his lips formed a small ‘O’ as he let out a soft gasp. Sing couldn't help how his heart stuttered at the look of awe and happiness on Yut Lung’s face._

_Yut Lung raised a hand to trace the smooth surface of the hair pin, his eyes never leaving the mirror as he admired the way it glittered and sparkled in the moonlight. “Sing… it’s beautiful…”_

_Sing let out a sigh of relief and grinned. “Well, I’m glad you liked it. Happy birthday, Yut Lung.”_

_Yut Lung went silent for a moment, his eyes turning watery. When was the last time someone genuinely wished him without making it sound professional or insincere?_

_In a rare moment of sentimentality, Yut Lung got up from his seat and hugged the taller man._

_Yut Lung's arms tightened around Sing as he whispered in his ear. “I love it… Thank you, Sing._

_Sing returned the embrace, burying his face into Yut Lung's hair. The scent of lilac enveloped him as he murmured a soft ‘you're welcome'._

 

* * *

 

For two consecutive days, Sing worked relentlessly in search of Yut Lung’s murderers. In those two days, Sing had gone without sleep. Only taking occasional short breaks to eat and use the restroom. The way he was being was starting to worry some of the servants in the household. They have seen how he kept pushing himself, and had tried to approach him, only to get snapped at afterwards.

Wu was probably the only one that was spared of Sing’s temper. After the day Sing confronted Wu, he understood that Wu felt the same as he did. They were able to relate to the pain of losing someone precious.

For Wu, it was a love stemmed from a servant to his master. A love that had grown in the many years of caring for the youngest Lee. For Sing, it was a love born out of the trust and devotion they had towards each other. His love for Yut Lung was entirely different from Wu, but nonetheless a love so strong that it could break him. It was already breaking him. But Sing refused to lose himself. Not yet.

Wu had advised him to get some sleep, even a short nap would be better than nothing. But Sing couldn’t do that. He could not- _would not_ rest, not until he found the people who killed his most precious person. He couldn’t even if he wanted to. There was no way he’d be able to sleep. Not with the pent up rage in his body, the burning urge for vengeance that could never be quelled until he destroyed every single one of whom had ever harmed Yut Lung.

Two long days since Sing got the news of Yut Lung’s death, and he found his answers.

A Vietnamese Mafia.

He found them.

He finally found _them_.

Sing got up and loaded his artillery, preparing for his leave. He didn’t bother notifying or bringing any guards along with him. Whether they found out and wanted to follow or not, was up to them. But _he_ would be the one to deal with the ringleaders and executors.

In the dark night of a new moon, a massacre occurred. The area was a bloodbath, filled with the tangy smell of iron and dead bodies scattered about. Pools of deep red formed on tiled floors and splashes of crimson stained the walls. Among the fallen bodies of corpses, stood a lone man.

Sing was covered in blood from head to toe, none of it which was his own. The trickling blood on his face hid the stained droplets that fell from his empty eyes. Sing stayed at the same spot for a long time before staggering towards the entrance. Each step caused a wave of dizziness in his head, it was a wonder he hasn’t keeled over. His sight blurred as he watched a figure advancing towards him.

‘Wu…” Sing thought as his consciousness started to leave him.

It was only then he collapsed into the arms of the guard, darkness seeping into his vision before everything went blank.

 

* * *

 

After a full day of rest and the ceremony leading to his position as the head of the Chinese mafia, Sing was finally left alone.

He did the one thing he had wanted to do after the killing- Visit Yut Lung.

His legs automatically took him to the path of his destination. Once reaching there, he fell to his knees in front of the gravestone, tenderly touching its surface.

“I’ve avenged you… I’ve destroyed them all.”

Sing wondered if Yut Lung had been happy. He hoped that he was able to make his life better, to make him feel loved and cared for. Sing did his best to ensure Yut Lung would never have to feel that lonely emptiness ever again. Now that he was gone, that little doubt that had always been in the back of his mind came back with full force.

 

_“Hey, what’s with that look?” Sing asked, poking Yut Lung on the forehead._

_“Whatever do you mean?” Yut Lung swatted Sing’s hand away and turned back towards the window, returning his gaze to the few stars that glittered in the night sky._

_“Well… You’ve got this really cold and sombre look on your face. But maybe that’s just your normal face…” Sing hummed, a teasing smile on his lips, yet his eyes held a seriousness to them._

_‘Ever so expressive, this boy.’ Yut Lung silently thought as he stared at the openness of emotions in those dark eyes._

_“You’re not feeling lonely, are you?”_

_Yut Lung scoffed and rolled his eyes. “As if I could with you always barging into my home and making a ruckus.”_

_Sing accepted the answer, yet he couldn’t help but feel that aura of sadness surrounding Yut Lung, enveloping him with an air Sing could only describe as ‘loneliness’._

 

“You’ll always have me. You know that, right? You have to know that…” Sing’s heart clenched at the thought of Yut Lung dying while not knowing that there was at least one person who cared deeply for him. Yut Lung will always have him, even when his being was no longer here. He will always be a part of Sing.

Sing rested his forehead on the cool stone of Yut Lung’s grave as he looked at the small picture of him that was on it. He had a smile in it, soft and gentle like the man he was. A side that only Sing had the privilege to have known. His throat closed up painfully as he swallowed the lump formed in his throat. His voice broke slightly when he asked the question he dreaded the answer to.

“Yut Lung… you were happy, right?” The urge to cry was there, but Sing held back, pressing his wrist against his mouth to stifle a sob. He wanted so desperately for Yut Lung to be happy. His heart aching and reaching out to a man who was no longer there.

A soft wind breezed through, gently caressing his face and hair. The familiar scent of lilac and honey waft through the air, and tears welled up at the corners of his eyes.

It smelled just like him.

It was almost as if Yut Lung had never left. That he was still right there by his side, telling him that everything will be fine, that he was happy and that it was okay to cry.

The tears that Sing was holding back rolled down his cheeks, his shoulders quacking as he sobbed silently.

Sing never moved from the spot he was kneeling even as the sun went down, bathing the place in soft hues of orange and yellow.

“月龍，我好想你啊。。。”

**Author's Note:**

> 月龍，我好想你啊。。。 - Yut Lung, I miss you so much...
> 
> In the dark night of a new moon - Originally I didn't think to write this sentence, but why new moon and not full moon or just no moon at all? I had the thought of how their other ship name, which is Singyue, sounded like new moon in Chinese, so I decided to add that.
> 
> If there were any mistakes, please feel free to let me know! I hope you guys liked it. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
